what if everything was different
by leddie-06
Summary: same story as last but chapter 2


What if everything was different?

Chapter 2

Eddies pov

When I woke up in the morning I didn't see Loren beside me I started to freak out then I heard a lovely voice. I was sad she didn't tell me she could sing I mean we have been going out for 2 years. Yes I know what you're saying I didn't notice when I was 19 years old but Loren hardly song then so I went down stairs to get a good hear. Loren didn't hear me she just kept singing.

Our love runs deep like a chevy

If you fall I'll fall with you baby

Cause that's the way we like to do it

That's the way we like

You run around open doors like a gentleman

Tell me girl every day of my everything

Cause that's the way you like to do it

That's the way you like

Just a little west coast, and a bit of sunshine

Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time

Just you and I, just you and I

Woah, woah

No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know

I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way

No matter what the people say,

I know that we'll never break

Cause our love was made, made in the USA

Made in the USA, yeah

You always reading my mind like a letter

When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater

Cause that's the way we like to do it

That's the way we like

You never ever let the world get the best of you

Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you

Cause that's the way I like to do it

That's the way I like

We touch down on the east coast

Dinner in the sky rise, winter is the best time for walking in the city lights you and I, you and I

Woah woah

No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know

I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way

No matter what the people say,

I know that we'll never break

Cause our love was made, made in the USA

Cause baby I'll bite the bullet

And take the blow for love

Woahhhh, our love was made in the usa

Made in the USA, made in the USA

No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know

I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way

No matter what the people say,

I know that we'll never break

Cause our love was made, made in the USA

Made in the USA, yeah

Made in the U.S.

Made in the U.S.

Made in the U.S.A

Once she was done I started clapping I guess I scared her because I saw her jump.

Eddie: you have such an amazing voice. Why didn't you tell me you sing

I said while giving her a kiss

Loren: I didn't tell you because I have stage fright and good morning to you to

Eddie: good morning but still I would like to no next time

Loren: hey what time is it

Eddie: uhh…

Looking at the time it was 8:00

Eddie: its 8 and you have school and I have to get to the office to see Jake cause the cd signing is at 3:00 till 4:45

Loren: well I'm going to take my shower than to school and dot forget you have to pick me up

Eddie: well go take your shower and I'm going to get ready

Loren: ok

With that she went upstairs and so did I. I put on a blue and white shirt and some white skinnies and blue vlados and went to brush my teeth and do my hair after that I went downstairs and watched TV until Loren came down. 5 minutes later she came down in a seafoam white knitted dress she had white flats and her hair gently curled with the promise rind a gave her a year ago on her birthday with light make up on. She looks better with it off not saying she looks ugly but I love when she doesn't wear any then I heard my name.

Loren: eeeeedddddddiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee stop drooling I need to get to school

Eddie: ok let's go but first you look SEXY and thoughs legs to nicely tanned to

Loren: shut up and let's go

Eddie: ok ok

With that we were out the house we got outside to my 2014 escalade. When I pulled up at the school. I started kissing Loren

Loren: Eddie I have to go its 8:45 and class starts now

Eddie: fine I love you

Loren: love you to

With that she went inside and I drove off to the office when I got in I had a surprise

Loren's pov

When I got in the school I was late because of Eddie

Teacher: Miss Tate why are you late

Loren: well you see I just got back to la last night and I had 9 hours of sleep and you no what I slept like a baby

Teacher: well don't be late tomorrow because I know you went on tour with Mr. Duran and you got back yesterday. Now let's start class

Melissa: you got lucky and hay girl

Loren: hay

I no right now it's going to be a long day

Melissa: so have was the tour

Loren: it was good but I'm glad to be back after a year on tour

Melissa: so your tired of Eddie (sarcastic)

Loren: no but Jake waking us up at 4 am talking bout do you want so to eat what

while I trying to get my beauty sleep in

Melissa: I feel bad for them when your on your period

Loren: I bout killed Eddie

Melissa: I bet so

Loren: so how was your summer

Melissa: well…

I DON'T OWN HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS OR DEMI LOVATOS MADE IN THE USA


End file.
